TWA: Project Y Searies
by Charles Roberts
Summary: TWA Road to Three Chains of Desteny by TWA and Triple-A VS UCW
1. Chapter 1

TWA Project Y Live form THE ARENA in MEXICO CITY, MEXICO

TWA Project Y Live form THE ARENA in MEXICO CITY, MEXICO

Apu: Hello I am Apu, My friend Homer is being Pushiness for his betrayal agents TWA so he will be in a No Holds Bar match agents Charles Protégé Eddie Mofeta Jr. Maine event match TWA VS UCW TWA Champ Alex II Want get some pay back on Bugs Bunnie so this a Non Title match so it will be a EXTREAM Rules match between UCW Unified Champion Bugs Bunnie VS TWA and Triple-A World Champion Alexander Armington II with his special gust to the ring also UCW VS Triple A Legionaries as Mickey Mouse, Tyzone, Donald Duck and Goofy VS Konan, Zorro, Ron Killings, X-Pac in a Eight man Tag Team match Extreme Rules also another Extreme Rules Match TWA 9 Belt Champion Charles Roberts JR, James Roberts The Roberts Brothers and TWA TV Champ Sky Armington VS Eric Cartman, Butters and Bart Simpson and Joining me to take Idiot homer place is Alex II Uncle in Law Pepe Le Pew (Wearing a UCW shirt but he will change sides)

Pepe: Thanks for having me on here

Apu: Your welcome let get on our first match

(BGM: Hollywood Blonds Theme song)

Master of Games: This is a Six Man Tag Team match EXTREAM RULES means NO DQ NO COUNTOUTS ANYTHING GOSE First form The Motor City Detroit, Michigan weighing at Combined weight of 458 Pounds the TWA 9 Belt Champion Charles Roberts Jr. and his Tag Team Partner and brother JAMES ROBERTS They are the Roberts BROTHERS!

(Crow Cheers)

Apu: They love the Roberts Brother

(BGM: TNA Christian Cage Theme song)

Titration: 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9! SKY ARMINGTON!

Master of Games: And there Tag Team partner form Kalamazoo, Michigan Weighing at 224 Pounds he is the TWA TV Champion SKY ARMINGTON!

(Crowd Cheers)

Pepe: Here come there fan favor

(BGM: What would Brian Boitano Do?)

Master of Games: From South Park, Colorado weighing at combind 700 Pounds Team of Eric Cartman and Butters Scotch team South Park

(Mexican Crowd Booing them and Chatting "ERIC CARTMAN IS FAT, ERIC CARTMAN IS FAT, ERIC CARTMAN IS FAT!)

Eric: HAY YOU MEXICAN IDOITS I AM NOT FAT! JUST BIG BONED

(Mexican Crowd: YEA RIGHT GRENGO AND BOOOOOO YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK!)

Apu: Gust Eric lost his Mexican Fans

Pepe: I rember that he farted in there face and got angry

Apu: I see

(BGM: Bleed it out By Linkin Park)

Master of Games: There Tag Team partner from Springfield UN WERE EVER IS THAT PLACE IS Illinois, MASS, or Missouri or ANYWERE at 212 pounds he is Bart Simpson

(Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Apu: Bart is a Neutral in Mexico

Pepe: True

Then Charles, James and Sky did there Flying move out of the ring and on Eric, Butters and Bart as they beating them up as the bell ring

Apu: Roberts Brothers and Sky not waiting for the bell

Charles JR Kicking Eric all over the ring as he took out his belt and wiping on Cartman butt "YOU BETTER NOT DISRESPCT MY DAD LIKE THAT CHUMP". Then he wrap the belt around Cartman neck and Dragging him to the Steps then throwing him to it as Cartman was out cold

Pepe: WOW Charles JR took out Cartman as he went and helping his brother beating up Butters

James and Charles double team butters as they did the double powerbomb on butters through the table as he was out cold too then went to help Sky with Bart.

Apu: Man James and Charles took out Cartman and Butters now they helping Sky Working on Bart

Then Charles Jr. Body Slam Bart as he holding his legs as James get on the top rope and did the head but into the Groin as Bart was holding it and hurting too while Charles Jr. Hit James "JAMES" then James looking at Charles Jr. "WHAT?" Then Charles Jr. Did Bubba Pose "GET THE TABLES"! AS they setting up the tables and put it on fire.

Apu: OH NO They going to do the 3R (3D) On Bart though the Flaming Tables

Then They Whip Bart into the ropes and did the 3R on Bart though the Flaming Table as Bart was screaming then Sky get a steel chair seitting it in the center of the ring and taking Bart as he did the Sky-Coast (The Unpreater) on Bart though the Steel chair as Bart was open and bleeding as Sky Pinning him

Pepe: Sky Bust open Bart to send Homer a Message

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(Sky Theme song)

Master of Games: Winner Sky Armington and the Roberts Brothers!

APU: Well they win this one so up next Homer Simpson VS Eddie Mofeta Jr. Next

-Spanish Commercial Break-

Apu: Now we are back so Let go to the ring

Pepe: Homer is already in the ring but I think this will be a quick match

Flash back

Charles: Eddie I don't want this match be long CHOKE HOMER OUT MAKE HIM SPIT BLOOD

Eddie: You got it homey

Flash back ends

Apu: UH O I think Charles means that he want to send UCW A message

(BGM: Darkness By TNA)

Master of GAMES: This is a Extremes rules match From Death Valley, California weighing at 205 Pounds he is the Captian of Team TWA Eddie Mofeta JR.!

Crowd Cheers and chanting "EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE!

Apu: Mexico Love Eddie and he is bringing a Steel Pipe into the ring it anything goes match

Then Eddie Hit Homer hard as homer had his back turn on him then he drag homer as the bell ring and put Homer in his Submission move Death Valley Lock (Triangle Choke) as Homer Tapping out and spiting blood form his mouth as Shaggy Ring the bell

Bell Ring

Master of Games: WINNER by Tap Out Eddie Mofeta Jr.!

(BGM: Darkness)

Apu: Well They sent a message to UCW so up next

Part one is done But Part two will be next


	2. Chapter 2

-Another Mexican Commercial Break-

-Another Mexican Commercial Break-

Apu: We are back and now this a Triple A Extreme Rules Match like TWA Extreme Rules same thing so let get to the show

Titration: AAA LEGIONERS

(BGM: The Truth Remix By AAA)

Master of Games: From Charlotte, North Carolina weighing at 206 Pounds he is a member of the AAA Legionnaires he is the TURTH RON KILLINGS!

(Crowd Cheers)

Ron Came out and dancing to the ring

Apu: Here come Ron

(BGM: X-Pac Themes song)

Master of Games: Form Minneapolis, Minnesota weighing at 201 Pounds He is X-Pac!

(Crowd Cheers )

Then X-Pac Came and doing the DX Chops as he head to the ring

(BGM: Zorro Theme song)

Master of Games: From Tijuana, Mexico Weighing at 207 Pounds he is ZORRO!

Then Zorro Did his pose as Fireworks came out then he head to the ring with his Singapore Cain

(Crowd cheers)

Pepe: Zorro is Ledegn in Mexico

(BGM: Eye of the Tiger)

Then Fireworks came out as Konan Came out and Fans went nuts

Master of Games: From MEXICO CITY, MEXICO WEIGHING AT 208 Pounds he is KONAN!

Apu: Konan Wrestler, WCW, WWE, ECW AND TNA then Came to AAA To Wrestler

(BGM: Kings of Kings)

Master of Games: From Anaheim, California weighing at combined weight of 492 pounds Team of Mickey Mouse, Tyzonn, Donald Duck and Goofy TEAM DISNEY

(Mexican Crowd: YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON US AND YOU SUCKS!)

Mickey: SHUT UP!

(Mexican Crowd: SELL OUT, SELL OUT, SELL OUT)

Apu: These fans didn't like what Mickey did

Then Konan, Ron, X-Pac and Zorro Attack Mickey, Tyzonn, Donald and Goofy as they get the weapons and making them bleeding quickie too.

Pepe: Man these guys are putting the beat down on them

Then Konan hand cuffing Tyzonn, Donald and Goofy to the ropes as they did a Gang Beating on Mickey

Apu: Man See this I think Alex II told Konan make them to watch Mickey getting beat up

Ron did the Truth Kick on Mickey, Konan did the Rolling Closeline on Mickey, Zorro did the Russian Leg Sweep/w Cain on Mickey and followed by X-Pac did the X-Factor and Pinning Mickey

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: X-Pac Theme song)

Master of Games: WINNERS X-Pac, Ron Killings, Konan and Zorro!

They Left Mickey Bleeding form his head as the AAA Workers, Max, Huey, Dewey and Louey with Minnie, Dasey and Carrabelle taking the handcuffs off of Tyzonn, Donald and Goofy also helping Mickey to the back .

Apu: Well the Maine Event will be next

Pepe: Don't go away

-Last Mexican Commercial Break-

Apu: THIS IS THE MAINE EVENT

(BGM: Boom by POD)

Master of Games: FROM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 205 Pounds Accompany By Daffy Duck he is the UCW Unified World Champion Bugs Bunnie!

(Mexican Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Pepe: The Mexican Fans love bugs here too

(BGM: Seek and Destroy By Mitlacita)

Then Alexander Armington II The TWA Champ have a Hell Boy Shirt, Pants and Jacket also with his old Friend Cibernetico

Master of Games: FROM DETROIT, MICHIGAN, USA Weighing at 204 Pounds he is a Member of the HELL BOYS also Accompany by Cibernetico HE IS THE TWA WORLD CHAMPION Alexander Armington II!

(Crowd Cheers)

Apu: He bring Cibernetico!

Then The match started as Fans Chanting

Haft for Bugs: LET GO BUGS

Haft for Alex II: LET GO ALEXANDER II!

Apu: WOW Let go Bugs and Alex II Chants rocking the place

Then Alex II and Bugs in a Tie up as Alex II did a Take down Followed by a Headlock, Then Bugs Did a Backbody Drop on Alex II Followed By a Leg Drop and Pinning him

Shaggy: 1-2

Alex II Kick out at Two then did a Roundhouse kick and Pinning Bugs

Shaggy 1-2

Bugs Kick out at two then they went into there pose but Alex II was attacking bugs, Bugs Attacking back and Low blow Alex II while he getting a Steel chair

Apu: Bugs got the steel chair

Pepe: Let me go see this

Then Pepe Ran into the Ring Grab the Steel chair Bugs telling Pepe to Hit Alex II But Pepe hit Bugs with the Steel chair as Alex II Shock to see this then Pepe got out of the ring also he tore his Shirt Review TWA on it while Alex II did the Dragon Driver and Dragon Lock on Bugs Making Bugs Tap out while Cibernetico and Daffy Fighting in the back.

Shaggy Singles the bell

Apu: Pepe Turn on Bugs and UCW AS he become TWA Member but why he do this to his friend?

(BGM: Seek and Destroy)

Alex II Got the mic "SEE UCW I did have a Inside man or I say Inside Skunk means that Pepe Is MY Uncle in law since I married Fifi La Fume his Nice so he is a Family Member of my

Pepe: See Bugs I Can't Make my Nice sad by hurting her love so there no Hard Feeling Right bugs but if you don't want my Apology then YOU CAN STICK IT IN YOUR EARS! Then Pepe did the Skunk kick (Super Kick) To Bugs Face KO Him as he Raised his Nephew Hands in the air as Alex II Holding Bugs UCW Unified World Title and his TWA Title in the air then Drop the title on Bugs face as they left to celebrated

APU: WELL THIS IS APU and THANKS FOR WATCHING TWA PROJECT Y FORM THE ARENA IN MEXICO CITY SO We will be in Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan for the Next Project Y Show.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles; THAT IT UCW TIME TO GO TO WAR YOU STARTED AND WE WILL FINSHIES BECAUSE I HAVE INVITED YOUR UCW WRESLTERS BACK NOW IT PAY BACK TIME AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST BEATING OF UCW LIVES

Charles; THAT IT UCW TIME TO GO TO WAR YOU STARTED AND WE WILL FINSHIES BECAUSE I HAVE INVITED YOUR UCW WRESLTERS BACK NOW IT PAY BACK TIME AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST BEATING OF UCW LIVES!

AS X Going to Give it to you by DMX Sings Appears say TWA Project Y Live form Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, Michigan

Apu: Well I am Apu and Pepe will not be joining since he got beat up by Bugs and Homer but Join by is TNA Don West

Don: Hello I am taking Pepe place as he getting ready with his Nephew Alex II So Let get to the first match

Master of Games: THIS IS A HIGHWAY TO HELL MATCH 3 on 1 Handicap match SET FOR ONE FALL First Form Anaheim, California weighing at 204 Pounds he is King Mickey Mouse

(BGM: King of Kings)

Then King Mickey came to the ring as Fans BOOOING HIM

Apu: No Fans in Detroit

Don: Well he sell them out

(BGM: Darkens)

Then James Michtial Came out with Judas Mesias

Master of Games: From Mexico City weighing at 206 Pounds a comply by James Michtial he is Judas Mesias!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Don: Mickey is not liking this

(BGM: Black Rain Theme song)

Master of Games: From The Pit weighing at 208 Pounds he is Black Rain and his Tag Team Partner from The Delph of Hell He is Rellik!

Don: Mickey in Trouble Rellik is KILLER SPELL BACKWARDS

The Bell ring as Judies, Black Rain and Rellik as they beating him up then Black Rain use his Crow bar Bust King Mickey Open as he was bleeding then Rellik did the Closeline from Hell and Judies did the Stairway to Hell as he pinning him

Shaggy: 1-2-3

Master of Games; Winner Judas Mesias, Black Rain and Rellik!

(BGM: Darkeners)

Then Judies hold King Mickey as Black Rain put Misty the Rat into the bag then put the Bag over Mickey Head as he was screaming as Misty Biting him on the head

Don: Well what a Big Insult Misty the Rat Biting Mickey Mouse head and they laughing at that.

Apu: So up next Detroit Street Fight match is next

-Commercial Break-

Apu: We are back and here come the Detroit Street Fight

(BGM: Do the Bartman)

Then Bart Simpson Came out fans Booing him

Master of Games; THIS IS A DETROIT STREET FIGHT SET FOR ONE FALL FIRST FROM SPRINGFILED OH WHAT EVER STATE IT IN HE WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS BART SIMPSON!

Apu: Well My Loyalty is with TWA so Bart and HOMER YOU TWO SUCKS!

(BGM: Ikara Armington/ Ikara Justian Liger)

Master of Games: FROM SOUTHFIELD, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 202 Pounds he is the TWA Asian Champion ACE ARMINGTON!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Don: Ace won the TWA Asian Championship in Japan last week during the TWA Road to Three Chains WORLD TOUR now he coming to get some pay back

Ace Went into the ring and kicking Bart but all over the ring but Bart coming back, But Ace grab the 8 Miles Sing and Hit Bart with it then going for the ACE Splash (450) But Bart move out of the way and grab the Michigan AVE Sing but Lisa came running and grab the Sing Telling Bart she will do it but instead of Ace she hit Bart as Ace was shock to see this then smiling to Lisa Simpson

Apu: WOW Lisa Hit her own brother

Then Lisa Remove her Red shirt and it was a TWA Shirt as she join TWA with Ace.

APU: WOW Lisa Betray UCW to Join TWA

Don: Also She is Ace Husband too.

Then Ace laughting as he Did the Ace Bomb on Bart Though the Tables as Bart head was bleeding then Pinning him

Shaggy: 1-2-3

Master of Games: WINNER ACE ARMINGTON!

(BGM: Ikara Armington)

Lisa; Sorry Bart, and Sorry Dad See I am Tired of you all Engorging me for the past years also I Try to get into UCW But Gust what Bart and Dad YOU DIDN'T LET ME JOIN SO I Secreted Got Weed By Ace means he my new Husband also Join TWA SO IN YOUR FACE DAD!

Ace: Hay Homer or DAD in Law See This is the plan so SAY HELLO TO YOUR NEW SON IN LAW HAHAHAHAHAH And Bart say HI TO YOUR NEW BROTHER IN LAW HAHAHAHA Then he Did Ace Experiences (Spinning Neckbraker) On the Sing as he and Lisa Left

Don: SO UP Next Match 3: First Blood match

Cibernetico VS TYZON NEXT

-Commercial Break-

(BGM: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive)

Don: We are back Tyzone in the ring

(BGM: Seek and Destroy BLAST Thought the Arena)

Then Cibernetico came out fireworks erupts

Master of Games; FROM MEXICO CITY, MEXICO WEIGHING AT 212 Pounds he is Cibernetico!

Then Cibernetico was no time as he and Tyzone Fighting each other

Don: LOOK AT THEM GO

Apu: THEY ARE Fighting possessed

Then Cibernetico Grab a Steel chair and Hit Tyzone on the head but he was bleeding and Shaggy Ring the bell

Master of Games: WINNER CIBERNETICO!

Tyzone was Limmited try to attack Cibernetico but he got him in then Power bomb of HELL and Towards over him

(BGM: Seek and Destory)

Don: Well Cibernetico got the last laught on Tyzone

Apu: So Up next

Match 4: Station Square Tag Team Street Fight

Sonic and Shadow (TNA Tag Team champs) VS Peter Griffin and Chris Griffin NEXT

-Commerical Break-

Apu: Well Peter and Chris in the ring

(BGM: Rollin)

Master of Games: FORM STATION SQUARE WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 450 POUNDS THE TWA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS SHADOW AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG THE HEDGEHOG BROTHERS!

Don: They do look alike

Apu: True

Then The bell Rings as Sonic and Shadow Kicking Peter and Chirs but left and right also using Weapons they can get on as they levee them a bloody mess

Don: Man Sonic and Shadow Showing no Mercey to Peter and Chirs Griffin

Then Peter came back attacking Both Sonic and Shadow as he grab the Sing Pose Brian came running and Kick Peter in the balls also Kick Chris in the balls too as Sonic and Shadow Took Advange and did the Station Drive (Spinebuster/Neckbraker) then Sonic Pinning Peter

Shaggy: 1-2-3

Master of Games: WINNER Shadow and Sonic!

Brain: PETER I AM TIRED OF YOU RUNNING MY LIFE SO I AM JOINING SONIC AND SHADOW AND TWA ALSO MANANGE SONIC AND SHADOW TOO SEE THEY ARE WINNERS AND YOU TWO ARE BIG FAT LOSSERS

Sonic: Well Brian join us

Shadow; TELL UCW THEY CAN SUCK IT! Holding the UCW No Hold bar titles

APU: Well we will be back with

Match 5: Revving Match Barbwire Death Match Six Person Tag Team

Roberts Brothers (Charles and James) Razor Armington II VS Organization XIII (Sora, Ruki and Roxas)

DON: NEXT


	4. Chapter 4

Don: OK We are back

Don: OK We are back

(BGM: Kingdom of Hearts Theme song)

Then Sora, Ruki and Roxas Came down to the ring

Master of Games: FROM TARVERST TOWN WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 458 Pounds Team of Sora, Ruki and Roxas THEY ARE ORGANZATION XIII!

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

Apu: They don't like them

(BGM: TEAM 3D Theme song)

Then Charles and James came out with Singapore canes as they are Angry

MASTER OF GAMES: FROM DETROIT, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT COMBIND 402 POUNDS CHARLES ROBERTS JR AND JAMES ROBERTS THE ROBERTS BROTHERS! OR TEAM 3R!

(BGM: The Alpha Male Razor Armington II)

Voice: PPPPPOUNCE!

Then Razor II Came out posing as fireworks came out

MASTER OF GAMES: FROM ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS THE TWA GEORGIA CHAMPION RAZOR ARMINGTON II!

Then Razor II, Charles and James Ran to the ring and attacking Sora, Riku and Roxas as they Taking them to the woodshed

Apu: Man They on REVING on there minds

Don: They don't want them to Fight back

Then They DID THE 3R On Sora though the Tables, as they Did Riku with the 3R Though another Table and Razor II Did the Raptor POUNCE on Roxas as he pinning him

Shaggy: 1-2-3

(BGM: Alpha Male)

Master of Games; WINNER TEAM 3R and Razor Armington II!

Charles; UCW SEE IF YOU MESS WITH TEAM 3R

James: THEN WE WILL SEND YOU TO THE WOODSHED!

Razor II: and if You Mess with My Family King Micky and others WELL I WILL GIVE YOU THE PPPPOUNCE!

Then they head back

Don: They sent the message to UCW

Apu: So Up Next Eddie Mofeta Jr VS Donald Duck next

-Comerical Break-

Don: We are back

(BGM: Donald Theme song)

MASTER OF GAMES: THIS IS A EXTREAM RULES MATCH SET FOR ONE FALLS FIRST FROM Anaheim, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 207 Pounds DONALD DUCK

Crowd; BOOO YOU SUCK YOU SUCK

Donald: WHAK WHAK!

Crowd; SHUT UP

Don: That tell him

(BGM: Si Senor")

Master of GAMES: FROM DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 201 Pounds He is Eddie Mofeta Jr.!

Crowd: YAAAAA

Apu: Well he carrying the Steel Pipe again

Bell Ring as Eddie Hit Donald with the Steel Pipe hard and did the Death Valey Lock (Triangle Choke) Making Donald Tap out as he Spiting blood

Master of Games: WINNER EDDIE MOFETA JR!

Crowd: YAAAA

(BGM: Si Senor)

Don: Well it was form Charles told Eddie to end Donald quickly by Sending a Message to DJ

Apu: So Up Next AWSOME KONG VS MINNIE MOUSE NEXT

-Commercial Break-

Don: We are back again

(BGM: My Sweet Passion )

Master of Games: FROM Anaheim, California weighing at 207 Pounds Minnie MOUSE

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

Apu: Gust they don't like her

(BGM: AWSOME KONG THEME SONG)

CROWD: YAAAAA AKONG, KONG, KONG!

Master of Games: FROM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 450 POUNDS SHE IS ACOMPLEY BY Raisha Saeed SHE IS THE TNA KNOCKOUT CHAMPION AWSOME KONG!

Crowd; AYAYAYAYAYAYYA

Don: OH O Minnie is in trouble

Then the Bell Ring as Minnie try to attack Awsome Kong but it didn't fase her as she did the Backhand hit on Minnie as Minnie was Knockout

Apu: MAN ONE HIT KNOCKHER DOWN AND SHE NOT DONE WITH HER YET

Then Awesome Kong did the Sit-down Power bomb or the AWSOME BOMB on Minnie as Shaggy Pinning her

Shaggy: 1-2-3

Don: Count to 10 Because Minnie is DONE

MASTER OF GAMES: WINNER AWSOME KONG!

(BGM: AWSOME KONG)

AS Awsome left Goofy and Max was about to get Minnie but Michael "GOLD Armington Did the KO Kick to Goofy and Max Face as his possy Beating up Goofy and Max then Michael Grab The KO Minnie then Ran off with her as his Possey Following to the back then to his car as he put Minnie in his Hummer Limo as his Possey got in then they drove off with Minnie

Apu: THAT WAS ALEX II Brother THE KICKBOXER STAR MICHAEL GOLD ARMINGTON AND HE KIDNAPED MINNIE MOUSE

Don: Problem Sending a Message to Mickey Mouse Wonder if UCW Is watching this

Apu: Alex II is Playing Mind Games with Mickey Mouse right now

Don: SO MAINE EVENT THE FOUR ARMINGTONS VS Bugs Bunnie and Homer Simpson NEXT

-Last Commercial Break-

APU: NOW WERE ARE READY FOR THE MAINE EVENT

(BGM: BOOM)

Master of Games: THIS IS A EXTREAM RULES 4 on 2 MATCH FIRST RESPETENTING UCW THE UCW CHAMPION BUGS BUNNIE AND HOMER SIMPSON!

CROWD: BOOOOOOO TRATOR!

Apu: Well Homer did Betray TWA and Pepe Betray UCW so it was Pay Back for TWA

(BGM: The Four Horsemen Theme song)

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAA

Master of Games; FROM DETROIT, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 500 Pounds ACOMPLEY BY FIFI LA FUME AND PELEONPEY CAT THEY ARE THE TWA WORLD CHAMP ALEXANDER ARMINGTON II, PEPE LE PEW, ALEXANDER ARMINGTON III AND ALEXANDER ARMINGTON IV THE FOUR ARMINGTONS!

Crowd; FOUR ARMINGTONS!

Don: Well Pepe join the Four Armingtons since he is Alex II Nephew in law

Apu: And the Fans Love them since they Made Detroit Famous

Then They wase no time as they Beating up Bugs and Homer

Bell Ring

Don: Gust they don't want to wate

Alex III and Alex IV Kicking Homer but as Alex II and Pepe Kicking Bugs but then they busted them open and bleeding again

Don: Man They left them bleeding

Then Alex II Did the Spear on Bugs and Pinning him

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Edge New theme song)

Master of Games: WINNER FOUR ARMINGTONS!

Don: WELL THEY WON IT

Apu: Alex II got the Mic

Then Tiny Toons came as Ace and Lisa Simpson came too

Buster; Mentor you should Look away but you didn't Then he Kick Bugs in the balls "See Now this what you getting TEACHER

Babs: YEA so SEE YOU TEACHER Then she kick him in the balls

Alex II: See Bugs I Try to Give you a chance to walk away from this but no You had to Interfere of me Kicking Mickey but so this is a WARNNING NOW Then he Put Bugs face on the Steel Chair and he did the Charicato on Bugs Face Bleeding some more then Lisa and Ace bring Homer Face on the Steel Chair and Alex II did the Same move on Homer Face Busting him Open some more as they Tower over them Rising there hands

Apu: WELL THAT IT FOR PROJECT Y and we will be in Orlando, Florida so I am APU

Don: I AM DON WEST GOOD NIGHT


	5. Chapter 5

(BGM: AAA Theme song Plays)

(BGM: AAA Theme song Plays)

Apu: WELCOME TO PROJECT Y LIVE FORM THE TD WATERHOUSE CENTER IN ORLANDO, FLORIDA I AM APU and this is PEPE LE PEW

Pepe: Bonjure Fans and We got a Good Match

APU: A Tag Team Warm Up Match as Ace Armington and Brian Griffin the ACE EXPRESEE VS TEAM DISNEY DONALD DUCK AND GOOFY!

PEPE: Also Maine EVENT BUSTER BUNNIE VS MILLHOUSE VAN HOLTEN TO GET SOME RING RUST OFF OF HIM

APU: ALSO Charles Decide to give Eddie Mofeta Jr. a Night off to Train for the Three Chains of Destiny and Michael Speaks for the first time as what he did with Minnie Mouse

Pepe: Now We are getting ready for the first match

(BGM: Kingdom of Hearts)

Crowd; BOOOO

Master of Games: From Hollywood, California weighing at combind weight of 450 Pounds Team of Donald Duck and Goofy Team Disney

Apu: Well this is a Regure Match

(BGM: Them of Lo Down)

Then Ace Armington, Brian Griffin and Lisa Simpson Came to the Ramp as Fans went Wild for them

Crowd; YAYAYAYYA

Then Ace and Donald went first as they tie up and Ace did a arm drag then a drop kick, Donald then closeline ace and beating him up while he drag him to tag Goofy as Goofy kicking him in the chest, Ace did a trip take down then tag Brian in as Brian did the Leg Drop on Goofy head then Followed by a Headlock Take down, Then Goofy Power out by Back Drop Brian then he tag in Donald as they double team him but Brian got out of it by did a double closeline on Donald and Goofy as he Tag Ace while ace kicking Donald and Goofy But he closeline Goofy as Brian did the Leap Frog from the Top Rope and Ace followed up with a Ace Splash 2.0 (Frog Splash) and Pinning him

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

Master of Games: WINNER ACE ARMINGTON AND BRIAN GRIFFEN!

Crowd: AYAAAAA

Apu: They won it and got some momenta heading to Three Chains of Destney so up next Charles Talk

Charles: Eddie I am giving you some time off until Week 4 of Project Y ok

Eddie: Si and thanks Charles

Charles: Your welcome

(BGM: Money Foleyd Mayweather Theme song)

Then Michael "Gold" Armignton Came out with a Gag Minnie also his posse came too

Michael: HAY Mickey Wondering what happen to your wife Minnie right well I need her DNA to Clone her that Right so say hello to your counterpart Minnie Sandy Mouse

Then Sandy Mouse a Counter part Of Minnie Mouse came and kissing Michael as Minnie was shock to see this

Michael: Well I Have my Girl I will send your at Project X in a BODY BAG and Complement from my Cousin Alex II!

Apu: We are back

Pepe: Let get on the match

(BGM: Rolling)

Then Millhouse came out

Crowd; BOOOOO

Master of GAMES: FROM SPRINGFIELD WEIGHING AT 201 Pounds Millhouse Van Holeten!

(BGM: Black Machismos Theme song)

Buster; OH YEA!

Crowd: AYAAAAAAA

Master of Games: ACOMPLEY BY BABS BUNNIE FROM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHIGN AT 202 Pounds he is the X-Division Champion BUSTER BUNNIE!

Apu: Well here come the blue machmeo

The Bell Ring

Buster, Millhouse in a tie up but he did a armdrag on Millhouse followed by a drop kick but Millhouse closeline Buster as he stomping on him then going to the top rope doing the ax handle but Buster caught him with the Buster Combenation and followed by a Elbow drop on Millhouse pinning him

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

Master of Games; WINNER BUSTER BUNNIE

Apu: WELL Will see you Project Y Weak 5 in Sun Dome home of the South Florida Bulls in Tampa, Florida

Pepe: So Good Night and good Fight


End file.
